Fake Psychic VS Psycho Stalker
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Shawn's stalker from the past reappears after 20 some years saying that she had changed. But when a series of murders with no evidence appears how would Shawn cope with that and his stalker? Are the cases somehow related to Shawn's past as well? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Psych in:

**Fake Psychic vs. Psycho Stalker**

_Santa Barbra 1989_

_Shawn and Gus ran into Shawn's house gasping for air. Shawn quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Shawn and Gus let out a sigh as they walked into the living room_

"_What's wrong you two?" Henry Spencer, Shawn's dad, asked as the two boys looked irritated_

"_The same thing as every day" Shawn said slightly angry as Gus nodded and_

"_You mean that one girl… uh" Henry started forgetting the name_

"_Kaity? And yes" Shawn said looking to the ground_

"_Is she still stalking you?" Henry asked and Shawn nodded_

"_She follows me everywhere" Shawn said and Gus nodded_

"_It's true Mr. Spencer. We can't even go to the park on the other side of town without seeing her there" Gus said and Henry sighed sitting up in the chair he was sitting in_

"_Alright guys, it's obvious this girl has a crush on Shawn, it's a normal act for a young teenage girl to be around the one they like" Henry explained_

"_Gus said that at first" Shawn said_

"_But that was before…" Gus said shivering slightly and this caught Henry's attention_

"_Before what?"_

"_Before she called him over to her house and told me that she had an area of her room that had pictures of me and some of my hair. Seriously how did she get it?" Shawn asked and his dad sighed_

"_I need actual proof" he said like a police officer and Shawn pointed to Gus_

"_He has a picture" Shawn said and Gus took out a picture from his backpack and handed over to Shawn's dad, who studied it_

"_Hmm… there might be something going on" Henry said_

"_She's psychotic. Gus was lucky to get out of her house alive" Shawn said almost dramatically and Henry looked to him_

"_Ok Shawn, now you're overreacting" Henry said_

"_No he isn't sir" Gus started, "When I was over there she told me that she wasn't letting me out alive unless I could get Shawn to agree to be her boyfriend" Gus said and shivered_

"_It was a good thing I told her I would go ask him and she let me go" Gus said and Henry sighed_

"_Ok, since you two seem to think and believe this girl is crazy enough, I'll get you two a restraining order against her" he said and Shawn looked to him shocked_

"_Really? You can?"_

"_Don't underestimate a police officer's power Shawn" Henry said placing a hand on his son's shoulder_

**Santa Barbra Present**

In a dark alley, a man was running from frantically away from something. He tripped over a trashcan. He looked back to see nothing. He sighed and got up to notice he had injured his leg when tripping. He limped quickly out of the alley knowing the thing he was running from wouldn't ever stop. He ran, limped, over to where his car was parked near the beach, but was stopped by someone scaring the hell out of him

"What are you doing here?" the man asked as he was being forced to go into the middle of the sandy substance of the beach.

"You know exactly why I am here" the chaser said and the man looked nervous as he remembered something

"… He was right all along" the guy mumbled before the person came at him with one intention, to kill…

...

"Hey Gus is that Pineapple smoothie ready yet?" Shawn asked from his desk at the Psych Office.

"Here Shawn" Gus said slamming the drink down on the desk

"This is the last time I'm ever making a smoothie for you when you can get off your lazy ass and make it yourself" Gus said angrily and Shawn grinned and picked up the smoothie

"Thanks buddy" he said putting the straw into his mouth and Gus gave him the 'I can't believe you' look and Shawn looked to him

"What? You lost the bet" Shawn said starting to drink the smoothie and when Gus was about to come up with a comeback someone can into the office

"Hello, welcome to Psych, what do you come here for?" Gus asked professionally as Shawn was in content slurping his smoothie

"You don't recognize me?" The lady asked smiling at the confused looks she got from Shawn and Gus, "I'm Kaity Kristo" she said causing Shawn to spit out the smoothie and stared at her with fear

"Uh… I have somewhere I have to be" Shawn said getting up and almost ran out of the office and screamed. Shawn ran to his bike and raced over to his father's house

"DAD!" Shawn yelled as he burst into the house and into the living room

"Shawn, is it so hard for you to knock?" his father asked irritated at his son and put down the newspaper he was reading

"Actually yes, it's faster to barge in unannounced. But that doesn't matter right now" Shawn said

"What is it?" Henry asked as he saw his son was troubled by something

"Kaity's back!" Shawn said and Henry was confused

"Who…? Oh that girl who stalked you when you were younger?"

"Yes, I don't get it" Shawn said pacing slightly, "I thought you gave me and Gus a restraining order against her" Shawn said

"That is true, but I dropped yours when you got arrested" Henry said causing Shawn to freeze in mid-step of his pacing

"You WHAT!" Shawn almost yelled putting his hands on the side of his head dramatically and Henry let out an irritated sigh

"Calm down Shawn, she moved away right? The time you had it would've been enough"

"Not if she came back" Shawn mumbled in slight fear looking down

"Shawn you're still afraid of her?"

"Oh no dad, I'm not afraid at all. Why would I be afraid when a psycho stalker is near me?"" Shawn asked heavy sarcasm lacing his words and his father sighed

"Shawn that's enough… It's been around 25 years since then right, she could've changed" Henry said

"Like how?" Shawn provoked

"I don't know Shawn, maybe because she's been away from you for so long, she got over her obsession over you and fell in love with someone, or something"

"Or something sounds more like it" Shawn mumbled

"That's enough Shawn" Henry said getting annoyed and angry with Shawn's attitude, "everybody changes, you're the perfect example" he said pointing to his son

"Like how?" Shawn asked in curiousness

"Other than your same goofball antics, there are plenty of examples" Henry said and Shawn huffed

"Name one" Shawn said as if he knew Henry wouldn't be able to tell him one time he proved he had changed.

"You gave up your womanizing ways and fell in love with Juliet" Henry said and Shawn looked to the side for a second before sighing and turning to his dad

"You're probably right" Shawn said almost in the embarrassed tone

"I know I'm right, now go back and apologize to that girl since you most likely ran over here the second she contacted you" Henry said and Shawn nodded going to the door

"Oh and Shawn" Henry said waiting for his some to look back at him, "This is the first time you held down a job for more than six months"

"Psychic Detective, best job ever~" Shawn sang before leaving his now annoyed dad's house.

Psych

In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity  
>I'm not inclined to resign to maturity<br>If it's all right, then you're all wrong  
>Why bounce around to the same damn song<br>You'd rather run when you can't crawl

I know you know that I'm not telling the truth  
>I know you know they just don't have any proof<br>Embrace the deception, learn how to bend  
>Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end<p>

I know, you know  
>I know, you know<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is my fist fanfiction involving Psych. Please don't be so harsh if the characters seem ooc, or anything like that :D<br>Also I love this story so much, I thought it could easily have been a Psych episode, but that's just me, so if you like this please fave and review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at the Psych office, Shawn had just walked in, and not even a second after opening the door Gus had scolded him.

"Shawn! How could you just run out the second Kaity got here!" Gus scolded and Shawn almost made a pouty face

"Dude, how can you blame me?" He asked and Gus looked at him

"Because, Shawn, I can"

"But the past—" Shawn said in a almost whiny tone

"Is in the past" Gus finished

"But dude" Shawn said

"No buts, she's coming over tonight, we need to talk. We meaning all of us, not just her and me, including you too" Gus said and Shawn looked to him

"Tonight? Sorry, dude but we can't" Shawn said and Gus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes

"Sure we can't… if you set us up for a double date without my permission again I will kill you" Gus said

"Last time wasn't that bad was it?" Shawn asked

"Shawn she had the word slut tattooed across her forehead"

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" Shawn asked

"Does it even matter Shawn?" Gus asked and continued before Shawn could answer his question, "We are going to cancel the dates"

"I never said I set us up for a double date" Shawn said

"Then what are we going to be busy with tonight?" Gus asked somewhat skeptical that Shawn is going to be busy. Shawn put his right hand to his right temple

"I have a feeling that we are going to be needed for a case" Shawn said and Gus rolled his eyes

"Cut the crap Shawn. There is no case and you know that. You just wish there was one to not see Kaity, but we are, end of discussion" Gus said. All the sudden the phone rang and Gus answered it professionally

"Psych…" Gus said and had wide eyes as it was the chief of the SBPD and she had said that there was a case that they needed to be in on around an hour. Gus hung up and looked to Shawn, who was smirking and leaning into his chair

"Was that the chief asking for us to be on a case?" Shawn asked if he knew the call would happen and Gus looked at him like he was crazy

"How do you do that?" Gus asked putting the cordless phone down onto the desk and Shawn put his right hand to his temple

"I'm psychic remember?" Shawn asked and Gus rolled his eyes

"No you're not, tell me how you knew" Gus asked seriously and Shawn put his hands up in defense

"Ok, ok" he said sitting up, "I went into the chief's office when no one was around and looked at the file of the case that Lassie is on. They caught me and I said that I was psychically drawn to the file and the Chief said if they would need us, they would call us later" Shawn finished

"Dude that's illegal" Gus said in a disappointed concern type tone of voice

"So is pretending to be psychic and hindering a police investigation" Shawn said and Gus sighed disappointedly

"But then how did you know the chief would call us at this exact time?" Gus asked

"It's 5pm"

"So?"

"So? Lassie has a mental break down between 5pm and 5:01pm, plus this seems like a really hard case"

"… I don't even want to know how you know that fact" Gus said "But what about Kristy?" Gus asked and Shawn smirked

"What about her dude?"

"We're just have to tell the chief we can't take the case" Gus said reaching for the phone and Shawn stopped him

"No way am I ever going to bail on a case because of a person who used to be a psycho stalker who still can be a psycho stalker" Shawn said and Gus rolled his eyes

"She could've changed"

"Yet there is the possibility of she hasn't changed" Shawn said

"That's it" Gus said taking his phone out, "I'll calling Kaity so she can come over now instead"

"Ok… wait did you say 'call'?" Shawn asked and realization came on him, "Dude you have her number?"

"Yes Shawn, she gave it to me before she left" he said walking into the other room when calling Kaity. Shawn sighed and sat on his chair knowing that Gus would do anything to make him stay here. Shawn looked to the clock as though he was wishing time would stop so he didn't want to go through with the moment he wasn't looking forward to. Shawn noticed that Gus came back into the main part of Psych, where their desks were

"So it's settled, she'll be here momentarily" Gus said

"Dude I have a question"

"What?"

"My dad said he was giving us both a restraining order against her right?" Shawn asked and Gus nodded

"He did, but I dropped it after she moved" Gus said and Shawn looked shocked

"What? Why would you do that?" Shawn asked confused

"She left Shawn, why need a restraining order against someone across the country?" Gus asked "I didn't need it so I talked to your dad and he let it go"

"…Yet he took mine away without my knowledge" Shawn mumbled looking to the floor and Gus rolled his eyes

"That was your own fault Shawn"

5 minutes passed and Kaity walked into the office

"Shawn, Gus? I'm here" Kaity said Shawn and Gus stood up and walked to her and she smiled

"Hi" she said and when Shawn didn't say hi back like Gus did, Gus quickly texted him

'Say hi back' Gus's text said and before Shawn could reply another text came in, 'or else, no more snacks in the office!'

Shawn was tempted to glare at his best friend but quickly said hi back to Kaity, without looking at her.

"It's been a long time huh?" Kaity asked and Shawn rolled his eyes

"Not long enough" Shawn said getting punched on the shoulder by his best friend, hard too.

"Ow! Gus!" Shawn said rubbing his now sore shoulder and looked to Gus. They then started their famous but almost silent bickerings on the line of Gus telling Shawn to apologize but Shawn refusing. Gus broke off the silent fight and looked to Kaity with a guilty smile.

"Sorry for Shawn's behavior" Gus said as he really meant it and she smiled

"Its fine, it was to be expected. I mean I was crazy back then, but I promise I have changed. I have a wonderful boyfriend named Tuder back in Connecticut. I just wanted to come back for a little vacation" Kaity said like she wasn't hiding anything, but nothing could pass Shawn. He noticed her psychical actions were not of those who tell the truth

"Oh I'm so happy for you" Gus said as he completely believed her and Shawn resisted the urge to look at his friend like he was crazy

"Shawn would you like to say something?" Gus asked looking to Shawn

"Oh… uh, I'm happy, so happy for you and 'Tuder'" Shawn said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, but you need to leave. We are late for our job as it is and I don't want you in here when we're gone" Shawn said bluntly pushing her out of the office and grabbed Gus's wrist and pulled him to the blueberry and got in. Gus angrily got into the driver's seat and drove off towards where the chief said the crime scene was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dude that was _so_ rude on so many levels!" Gus said in anger towards Shawn and Shawn seemed to ignore him

"We might need another restraining order" Shawn mumbled out and Gus rolled his eyes

"Why are you still freaked out by the past? God Shawn, didn't you see she's changed, and has a boyfriend?" Gus asked and Shawn rose a finger up

"Correction, fake or imaginary Boyfriend" Shawn said confusing Gus

"What?"

"She's obviously lying about having a boyfriend" Shawn said as it was the most obvious thing

"Why do you think that?" Gus asked in a curious but shocked tone

"What guy has the name 'Tuder'?" Shawn asked and Gus rolled his eyes

"There are many names like that Shawn and you think just because the name may or not be real that means she is lying?"

"You just proved my point. Plus that is totally a dog's name" Shawn said, "'come here Tuder, good boy Tuder' see?" Shawn said in the puppy talk tone of voice

"Shawn…" Gus said in a stern voice

"Gus, there were other signs that said she was lying"

"Signs in the ones you get during your 'Psychic' episodes?" Gus asked sarcastically

"Gus don't be a raging rhino in a tutu. They aren't 'episodes' they are visions. Plus I can tell she's lying"

"Shawn, no offence, but your 'Just tells' are kinda ridicules" Gus said and Shawn looked to him

"Give me one time"

"Alright, I'll play Shawn. Remember when you thought an ape was stealing your pineapple in the Psych Office, and you could just tell?" Gus asked and Shawn glared

"…Dude, for one was a spider monkey not an ape. For another I would've had evidence if that monkey didn't take the picture I took or the camera" Shawn said and Gus rolled his eyes

"That's beside the point, you always make impossible shit up" Gus said and Shawn sighed

"She's lying dude. You and my father are the only ones that know that I'm not psychic. The only ones that know I can read guilt off of a person who's lying. If guilt was messy, she's a hoarder" Shawn said and Gus rolled his eyes

"Don't use real life problems in your own sayings. That is just not right. And it may be true that you can read guilt off of someone, but since you are freaked out by her, I'm not sure I believe you this time" Gus said parking next to the beach where the crime scene was

"I'm hurt Gus" Shawn said dramatically as they got out and headed to the crime scene. Juliet turned to see the two walking towards the 'police line: do not cross' tape and started to head in their direction

"Hey guys" Juliet said and Shawn and Gus smiled

"Hey Jules" they said and Juliet was handing the file to Shawn

"Here is the case file" Juliet said as Shawn took it and Detective Lassiter walked to them

"O'Hara don't give them our case" he said stating the word 'them' with as much venom as he could

"Chief's orders Detective, if you have a problem with that go ahead and confront the Chief about it" Juliet said walking away and Shawn lifted the police line and came in along with Gus. Shawn walked to Lassiter and wrapped his arm around his shoulder

"So Lassie, what do we have here?" Shawn asked and Lassiter grabbed Shawn's arm with force and pulled it off of him harshly

"Let's get this straight Spencer, this is MY case and if it was up to me you wouldn't even be here" he said harshly taking the file away and Shawn smirked

"Tell me Lassie, if this was your case then why did the chief assign us to it without my dad's consent? Oh, that's right, I am the one that would be able to solve it" he said quickly leaving to study the body and away from the pissed off detective. Shawn glanced at the body and noticed that the body had been strangled with rope due to the red line marking on his neck and was stabbed multiple times in the chest area. He made a mental note of the way the stab wounds were; 5 horizontal stabs on the top of his chest at least an inch away from each other; 2 same stabs below that and 4 underneath that. Other than that there was nothing. Shawn looked up to see the chief coming to him

"So Mr. Spencer, do you see anything?" she asked and Shawn shook his head

"Nothing ye—oww!" Shawn said gasping for air and moving around like he couldn't breathe and gasped, "Gus! I can't breathe!" Shawn gasped out and Gus pretended to care about his friend who was pretending he couldn't breathe. Shawn finally took a deep breath and started panting and looked shocked

"This person was strangled before getting stabbed" Shawn said as the knife wounds on the body were too precise to kill since the victim would've struggled.

"Then why stab him?" the chief asked and Shawn looked to the body

"The spirits tell me it has significance to the case"

"What is it?" Juliet asked as she and Lassiter walked over and Shawn put a hand to his temple and blinked

"I lost it, I don't know" Shawn said

"You don't know?" Lassiter asked grinning as the great psychic detective couldn't tell them that much at all and Shawn smirked at Lassiter

"The aura around here is so annoyed and dense it's affecting the spirits. Maybe the aura belongs to you Lassiter" Shawn said walking to the tape where Gus remained since he didn't want to see any dead person's body

"Is that all you really saw?" Gus asked and Shawn looked back to the body

"This is the cleanest murder scene I ever seen. There's not a speck of evidence" Shawn said shocking Gus as he saw his best friend was telling the truth. But how could there not be any evidence? No murderer was this clean. Shawn sighed

"Lassie, what's the victim's name?" Shawn asked

"It might give Shawn another vision" Gus added and Shawn pointed to him

"Why on _earth_ would I tell you two?" Lassiter asked

"Detective" the chief said in a harsh stern tone and Lassiter groaned

"John Kito" Lassiter bit out really hating to tell the two idiots the name. Shawn and Gus froze as they thought the name actually sounds familiar

"Dude did you?" Shawn whispered to Gus and Gus nodded

"Well" Shawn said clapping his hands together once, "I think the spirits won't tell us anything more right now. If you need us we'll be at Psych" he said and he and Gus went to their car

"You felt the same thing dude?" Shawn asked as they got into the car

"You mean the creepy feeling like we know the name from somewhere then yes I did" Gus said and was about to start the car when he felt Shawn put a hand to his chest

"Dude…"

"What? Didn't you want to go?" Gus asked looking to Shawn who is looking out the window of the passenger's side door

"Look" Shawn said and Gus looked out the window

"Do you mind telling me what I'm looking at?"

"To the right" Shawn said and Gus looked confused

"What? The old bald guy?" Gus asked and Shawn looked confused

"What? No! WAY to the right" Shawn said and Gus saw what Shawn saw

"Is that Kaity?"

"Yes" Shawn said softly

"Why is she down here?"

"Why do you think?" Shawn almost snapped and Gus glared at him

"Oh come on Shawn, she's probably shopping" Gus said starting the car and started driving towards Kaity

"Dude where are we going? Oh no… Gus, don't go over there" Shawn whined out seeing Kaity getting closer and closer. Gus ignored Shawn and pulled up next to Kaity, passenger side door to her. Gus rolled down Shawn's window

"Hey Kaity" Gus said and Kaity turned around to see them and smiled and walked to the car

"Hey Gus, hey Shawn, how are you?"

"We're fine" Gus said smiling

"So why are you here?" Kaity asked

"We just got done with part of our job today" Gus told her and Shawn refusing to speak

"Right, the psychic detective agency, how's that going?"

"Good" Gus said as once again, Shawn refused to answer

"I never knew you were psychic Shawn" Kaity said

"Oh, well my dad didn't want me to 'Show off'" Shawn said in a bitter tone and Gus glared at him but sighed and looked to Kaity

"So why are you here?"

"Well I'm going to Al's Toy Bin" she said and Shawn looked up with a slight confused look and saw that she was lying through her teeth. Shawn looked forward like he remembered something

"Gus, we need to go to my dad's house" Shawn said and Gus seemed to believe him as he waved bye to Kaity and drove off. They went to his father's house

"Shawn, you just can't just barge in here without your dad knowing" Gus said appalled at his friend's manors

"Don't worry about it Gus, he's fine with it" Shawn said going into the living room

"I wouldn't say that kid" Henry said entering the room and Shawn looked to him shocked

"Dad, you're actually here?"

"Of course I am; this is my house" Henry said

"What about work?"

"The chief gave me the rest of the day off" Shawn's father said

"…Shawn if you thought your dad wasn't here, then why are we here?" Gus asked confused

"…Because he actually has food" he said going to the refrigerator

"Is that the only reason to steal my food?" Henry asked

"It's not 'stealing' its borrowing" Shawn said and Henry looked disgusted

"Please tell me that means not what I'm thinking" Henry muttered

"That's gross dad" Shawn said

"We're not here to steal your food sir. Shawn and I are working on a case and he remembered something" Gus said

"…What?" Shawn asked sitting down on the couch

"You said you remembered something and needed to come here Shawn" Gus said

"I never said 'remembered', actually I never said anything about the case" Shawn said

"Then why are you here, other than to steal my food?"Henry asked

"To get away from that psycho" Shawn said and Gus sighed

"Dude, get over this"

"Are you still on about that girl who used to stalk you?" Henry asked shocked

"Yes he is" Gus said

"Shawn didn't I tell you to give this girl a chance?" Henry asked and Shawn looked to him

"She lied" Shawn said

"About what?"

"Oh, Shawn thinks she is lying because she said she has a boyfriend named Tuder" Gus said and Henry looked confused

"The hell's the name Tuder?" Henry asked and Shawn looked to Gus

"See Gus, my dad believes me" Shawn said

"I never said that Kid, the name is very, _very_ uncommon, but it doesn't mean that she's lying"

"You taught me to read emotions off of someone. She was definitely lying" Shawn said and Henry sighed

"You've been scared of her since she got here kid; you're just scared and misread her" Henry said and Shawn sighed

"She was following me"

"Why do you think that?" Henry asked

"He thinks she was following him since she was shopping near the crime scene we were at" Gus clarified

"Dud she wasn't looking for the stupid toy store" Shawn said irritated

"How do you know?"

"That store was on the other side of town" Shawn said and Gus and Henry rolled his eyes

"Maybe she got lost" Gus said

"That store has been there since we were five Gus, she would've remembered it and where it was. She would've been there and not at least 5 miles away" Shawn said

"Shawn, she hasn't been here for year. She could've forgot" Henry said and Shawn smirked

"Two reasons. She remembered the name of the store. And no one could forget Al's Toy Bin"

"Why is that?" Henry asked

"The owner, Al, always gave children candy" Shawn said and Henry looked shocked

"Was the candy wrapped?" Henry asked and both boys shook their heads

"You didn't take the offer did you?" Henry asked firmly

"_I_ didn't" Gus said looking to Shawn and Henry glared at Shawn

"Shawn, you didn't take the offer right?" Henry asked

"Well…" Shawn said and Henry put his hands on his own head

"Shawn, how stupid were you?" Henry yelled

"Hey I take offence to that, the candy was good" Shawn said and Gus and Henry rolled their eyes

"You were lucky it didn't have anything in it Shawn" Henry said confusing Shawn

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked

"Do you know why they mad the rule that people can't give out homemade goods or unwrapped candy to children on Halloween Shawn?" Henry asked and when his son didn't answer he sighed, "It is because there were many cases of people putting drugs, razor blades, you name it in candy before giving it out to children" Henry said and Shawn looked to Gus

"…So I guess it wasn't good that I was giving out pineapple upside down caked I made for Halloween last year?" Shawn asked Gus and Henry sighed

"You are something else kid" Henry said, "but why would Kaity remember where the store was?"

"Like I said, she remembered the name"

"How was that relevant?"

"The rhyme"

"The rhyme?"

"The store was on Albert Street. The rhyme was Al's on Al Street" Shawn said and Henry sighed

"Kid, you need to stop thinking about Kaity alright, so how's the case going?" Henry asked changing topics

"Well… this is strange. There was no evidence around the body. I only could tell he was strangled before being stabbed 11 times. That was it" Shawn said

"No evidence, you sure?" Henry asked skeptical and Shawn gave him the 'you kidding me' look'

"Dad you trained me"

"Anything else?"

"If you count the victim's name sounding familiar to both of us" Gus said and Henry looked shocked

"You remember anything Shawn?" Henry asked, maybe too fast for Shawn's liking and Shawn looked to him confused but sighed

"I don't remember a John Kito" Shawn said and Henry nodded leaving, "But this feeling like we know him is way _too_ strong"

"You know that's right" Gus said

**Sorry it's been too long... I first lost the written part, then had other things going on, like school and shit, but here is the 3rd chapter XD**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Shawn and Gus walked into the SBPD and walked to Lassiter

"So Lassie, did you find out anything?" Shawn asked

"Spencer, why would I tell you?" Lassiter snapped

"Chief!" Shawn called out in a tattle-tale tone and Lassiter smirked

"She isn't here" Lassiter said and Shawn held up his phone

"I have her on speed dial" Shawn said with a grin, "And so does Gus on both his cell phones" he finished making Lassiter growl deeply

"If you must know, Detective O'Hara is questioning the victim's wife. You stay away from her; she is OUR suspect, is that clear?" Lassiter ordered holding the file to his side where a picture of the victim's wife stuck out so much that Shawn could see it. Shawn smirked at Lassiter

"Crystal" Shawn said as he and Gus turned around to see Buzz holding a chocolate cake and walked over to him

"Hey Buzz, what's with the cake?" Shawn asked

"Hey guys, this cake is for the new cop's birthday today" Buzz said and began walking away and Shawn and Gus walked next to him

"Would there be any left for, say, a certain psychic and his partner?" Shawn asked and Buzz smiled

"Sure"

"Sweet! We love cake" Shawn said and Gus fist pounded Shawn's

"You know that's right" Gus said and Buzz was about to say something when he tripped over a pen. The cake flew out of Buzz's hands and right at the same time the chief walked in and the cake landed all over her. Buzz and Gus put an hand to their mouths as Shawn had his jaw dropped in shock

"Officer McNabb!" the Chief yelled and Shawn smiled nervously trying his hardest not to laugh

"You know what, forget about the cake" Shawn said and Gus nodded; both starting to walk to the exit. Shawn saw the victim's wife exited the building and was about to follow her when Juliet stopped him

"What happened to the chief?" Juliet asked as she didn't see what happened since she was in the interrogation room

"Buzz accidentally caked her" Shawn said, "We'll see you later Jules, we're somewhat busy" Shawn said and left with Gus. Shawn looked around and spotted John Kito's wife about to enter her car

"Ms. Kito, wait!" Shawn said getting her attention and they ran to her

"I already was interrogated by the two detectives, before the female, Detective O'Hara made the other one leave for complaining about my innocence and a psychic would ruin his lead or something" she said and Gus and Shawn gave each other a look and sighed

"Lassie" Gus and Shawn said at the same time and Shawn stuck his hand out to the victim's wife

"Hi, I'm Shawn Spencer, the Psychic the detective with a stick up his butt talked about. I work for the SBPD and this is my partner, Buzz McNabb" Shawn said and as she shook hands with Shawn, Gus glared at him. Gus and the victim's wife shook hands

"I'm Burton Guster, most people call me Gus" Gus said and turned to Shawn, "Out of all the crazy names you could've give me, that is one that I'm not going to take"

"Aww why not?" Shawn asked whiny and Gus glared at him

"I'm not going to take the name of a person in so much trouble with the Chief for caking her" Gus said and Shawn grinned

"Oh right, can we go back in? I want to see if he got into trouble" Shawn said pointing back at the department and Gus rolled his eyes

"Shawn, Ms. Kito, remember?" Gus asked and Shawn looked to her and rubbed his head

"Oh right, would you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Shawn asked and the wife looked to him like he's crazy but sighed

"I didn't kill my husband" she said, "That 'Detective with a stick up his but', as you put it, thinks I did but I swear I didn't"

"Well you're out here and not in there, meaning they lack in something we like to call 'evidence'" Shawn said putting air-quotes around evidence

"And we're nothing like Lassie. We're so laid back and cooler than he is" Gus said and Shawn smirked

"Plus we believe you didn't kill him, the spirits are telling me that much. We just needed some information to bring down the person who killed him" Shawn said and Gus nodded and she agreed

"Let's go back to the Psych Office" Shawn said and she got into her car, as the private detectives got into theirs.

At the Psych office

"So did your husband know anyone that had a grudge against him?" Gus asked as Shawn took the smoothie he didn't finish and started drinking it again.

"Uhm… well no he didn't, he was well liked by everyone… well there was a story he told me, but I don't quite remember it" she said and Gus smiled

"It's ok, here call us when you remember anything" Gus said and Shawn nodded giving her their business card. Little to their knowledge, a certain person was staring at them angrily outside and quickly left as Ms. Kito was about to leave out the door


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'll call you when I remember the story, thanks for helping and believing me" Ms. Kito said

"No problem" Shawn said and put down his empty smoothie cup and put a hand to his temple, "I sense this person will be brought to justice" Shawn finished and she smiled and left

"Dud is she?" Gus asked and Shawn shook his head

"No Gus, if you noticed the killer is neat enough not to leave a trail of evidence" Shawn said confusing Gus

"Your point?" Gus asked and Shawn pointed to the chair inside the office

"She didn't push in her chair" he said still confusing Gus

"Yeah, and?" Gus asked and Shawn looked to him like he was oblivious

"Dude, if she didn't push in her chair, there is absolutely no way she would be able to cover up a murder. No, this killer is devoted to this" Shawn said putting a hand on his chin to think

"Oh… but then how are we going to solve this case if there is no evidence? God knows Lassiter wouldn't" Gus said and Shawn sighed

"I'm not going to give up. I may not be psychic, but it doesn't take a psychic to tell that it's impossible to not leave any evidence after killing someone. There is something I missed, I just need to look closer" Shawn said getting his jacket, "We need to get back to the crime scene" Shawn said and Gus nodded. Both went to the car and headed to the crime scene

"I see that you've forgotten about Kaity" Gus said and Shawn froze

"That's dud, I forget about her for at least 10 minutes and you just _had_ to remind me, didn't you?" Shawn asked and Gus rolled his eyes and parked near the crime scene. They got out of the car and walked to the beach where the body was found, but the body was already taken away for Woody to find anything during an autopsy

"What now dude?" Gus asked and Shawn rolled his eyes

"Don't start doubting my abilities dude" Shawn said, "I'm always spot on"

"Oh, like the time you said that one guy was killed by a T-Rex?" Gus asked

"Oh come on, that was totally spot on. He was killed by a T-Rex Skull" Shawn said

"Though that was true, you were lucky that was the case" Gus said and Shawn half-heartedly glared at Gus and sighed before putting his hand to his temple and closed his eyes to remember. He remembered the 11 cuts and the rope marks on the body and remembered the surroundings. Shawn was about to give up when he remembered the look on the victim's face. Shawn snapped his eyes open. That's it

"I've got it" Shawn said

"What is it?" Gus asked curiously

"He definitely knew who the killer was" Shawn said confusing Gus

"How so?"

"He feared this person" Shawn said and Gus looked to him like he was really stupid

"Shawn, of course he feared the killer. He was being killed" Gus said as it was the most obvious thing

"True… but the look in his eyes… the fear was before the killer killed him. It was when the killer met him" Shawn said and Gus looked like he was thinking

"You mean like if you were fearing your life every day fear?" Gus asked and Shawn shook his head thinking

"More like 'Ahhh what are you doing here?' type of fear" Shawn said mimicking a high school cheerleader's scream

"You mean like he hasn't seen this person for a long time?" Gus asked and Shawn nodded

"Exactly, we need to get that story from his wife when she remembers it" Shawn said turning around and almost screamed

"What?" Gus asked confused and felt Shawn put a hand to his chest, "What?" Gus asked again only irritated. Shawn only pointed over maybe 500 feet away and Gus looked and had wide eyes as he knew why his friend screamed.

"I-is that Kaity?" Gus asked as he spotted said girl looking at them through binoculars. Shawn walked to the car and got in, followed by Gus and drove off.

"Do you believe me now?" Shawn asked, "It's obvious she isn't looking for the toy store twice in the wrong area. Meaning she is following me" Shawn said and Gus sighed

"Yes"

"Really? You do?" Shawn asked shocked at what he heard his best friend said

"Yes I believe you. Especially when she was staring at us through binoculars. There is no excuse in doing that" Gus said and Shawn sighed

"Let's just go back to the Psych Office" Shawn said and Gus nodded and Gus's phone rang and he answered it

"Hello?" He asked and had wide eyes, "We'll be right there" he said hanging up and turned the car around

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked confused

"Ms. Kito's place, She remembered a part of the story" Gus said

At the widower's house

"Would you like some tea?" she asked and Shawn and Gus shook their heads as they sat down on her couch

"Well about the story, I remember a part of it, not all of it" she said

"It's ok, anything at this point will help" Gus said

"Ok, John said he and two, maybe 3 friends saved someone from someone who was obsessed over him. The one with the obsession was really mad at them and said something on the lines of 'you will all pay'" she said and Gus looked shocked

"No names?" Gus asked as Shawn looked puzzled with the story and the widower looked down sorrowfully

"No, I can't remember them. I'm never good at remembering names, sorry" she said and Gus smiled

"It's ok, like I said anything helps" he said and she smiled

"Oh, and this took place around when they were in middle school" She said and smiled, "I'll try to remember the names and call you if I do"

"Alright, thanks for your help, we will catch the person who did this" Shawn said and the private detective and his partner left and got into the Blueberry

"Dude, didn't that scenario feel really familiar to you?" Gus asked

"You too? Do you think me and Kaity?" Shawn asked and Gus shrugged

"I don't know, do you think that?" Gus asked and Shawn shook his head

"No, it couldn't be, I mean I would remember it right?" Shawn asked and Gus nodded

"Yeah, we'll just have to wait until she remembers the names" Gus said and Shawn nodded and picked up the phone to call his dad

'Yes Shawn'

"Woah, dad… I barely heard it ring, how did you know I was going to call?"

'Well, I did make a son who is 'psychic''

"First of… Ewwwww, second off, I'm not really psychic" Shawn said with a look of disgust of having the image of his dad 'making' him. It was forever etched into his mind, "So why did you call?"

'You called me Shawn, now what do you need'

"Oh right, I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong" Shawn said

'Wrong about what this time?'

"Don't get all annoyed. You were wrong and I know it" Shawn said grinning

'About what?'

Ignoring the snap from the other line Shawn continued, "You were wrong about Kaity Changing. She never changed" Shawn said hearing an annoyed sigh on the other line

'You're still on this kid? She has changed Shawn'

"How do you know when you haven't met her? Gus believes me now too" Shawn said

'What did you do to make him believe you?'

"I'm hurt that you would say that. I didn't do anything" Shawn said trying to hand the phone to Gus, "Gus tell him" Shawn said and Gus pushed the phone away

"I'm driving Shawn" Gus said and Shawn looked at him with a half-hearted glare and sighed pushing the speaker phone

"Dad you are on speaker phone" Shawn said

'Ok, Gus what is this all about? Why do you believe him?'

"Well sir, first I didn't and thought Shawn was being paranoid, but"

'But?'

Gus sighed, "…She kept following us, I mean Shawn" Gus said and heard his best friend's dad sigh

'Not you too Gus. Both of you are just letting your fear get a hold of your thinking'

"But" Shawn whined

'No buts Shawn. You both need to give this girl a chance or I won't assign you to any more cases'

"So you mean you'll kick us out of SBPD just because we don't quite like a person?" Shawn asked incredulously

'Exactly'

"Nice dad, very mature, but we're still on the case the chief assigned us, so we don't have to give that psycho a chance" he said hanging up before his dad could respond, "So where to?" Shawn asked Gus and Gus looked shocked

"You got over Kaity fast" Gus said and Shawn shook his head

"No I didn't, I'm not allowing her to take over my life. I admit she freaks the hell out of me, but our first priority is solving this case" Shawn said

"Good for you" Gus said and Shawn smirked

"And before Lassie does" Shawn said and Gus smiled and shook his head continuing to drive

That night, Gus and Shawn were in the Psych office getting ready to close up when they got a call and Shawn answered it

"Hello?"

'Mr. Spencer? It's me, John Kito's wife. I remembered the names'

"Really? That's great. Hold on and we'll be over in 30 minutes" Shawn said hanging up and looked to Gus, "She remembered the names, we have to go over there" Shawn said and Gus shook his head

"No Shawn, you have to go alone. I need to go and start on the presentation I need to give at my pharmaceuticals job in a few days" Gus said and Shawn groaned

"No dude, please come with" Shawn said

"Why?"

"Because Kaity is following me. I feel a lot safer if you tagged along" Shawn said and Gus sighed

"Shawn, I can't. This presentation is really important. You can go along. Kaity hasn't escalated from just following right?"

"No..." Shawn groaned out looking to the side and back, "But what if she does?" Shawn asked and Gus sighed

"It won't, plus you will be on your motorcycle. There and would be with someone. She wouldn't be able to make a move" Gus said and Shawn sighed and looked to Gus

"I hope you're right" Shawn said leaving to his motorcycle and took off to Ms. Kito's house. Getting there, Shawn noticed the place was surrounded by police cars, flashing and police. Never a good sign. Shawn parked his bike near the house and got off and started running over to the two detectives

"Jules, Lassie" Shawn said and they turned around shocked to see the Psychic

"Why are you here?" Lassiter asked harshly earning a stern look from Juliet. Shawn put a hand to his temple

"The spirits told me to come here" Shawn said and Lassiter gave him a look of disbelief

"Aha, and where is Guster?"

"His apartment working on something, what happened here?"

"Shouldn't have the spirits told you that, 'psychic'?" Lassiter asked even harsher than before and Juliet growled

"Detective, if you keep continuing this behavior, I'll report it to the chief" she said firmly shocking Lassiter and Shawn

"Wow Jules, I never seen this side of you" Shawn said and Juliet sighed

"To that question of yours, it seems that there is a second victim, John Kito's wife. Our only lead" Juliet said and Shawn froze as Juliet grabbed his arm, "We need your psychic gift" she said pulling Shawn inside the house to the second victim's body. Shawn looked at the body and saw that she was killed in exactly the same way as her husband

"I still think she killed her husband and committed suicide in the exact same way she killed to make it seem like it was a serial killer" Lassiter said and Juliet and Shawn looked to him like he was crazy

"Really Lassie? If she strangled herself, then how could she have stabbed herself?" Shawn asked and Lassiter smirked

"She stabbed herself before strangling herself"

"Wrong" Shawn said, "If that were the case, the stabs wouldn't be as perfect as the ones on the first body. And even if she stabbed herself before strangling herself, the lack of air will cause her to thrash and the blood dripping from the stabbing would be all over" Shawn said and Lassiter groaned

"How did you know that?" Juliet asked

"I may be psychic Jules, but I did grow up with a detective as a father" Shawn said

"Then we are dealing with a serial killer" Lassiter said and Shawn shook his head

"I'm getting something… There was something… no, someone from school. John Kito's middle school… Someone with a grudge against him" Shawn said blinking

"How's that supposed to help?" Lassiter asked and Juliet resisted the urge to role her eyes and looked to Shawn

"If that is true, then why kill his wife?" Juliet asked and Shawn shrugged before feeling his body spasm

"What are you doing Spencer?"

"I'm not" Shawn said as his body was 'out of control', "I see… stories"

"Stories?" Juliet asked confused

"Yes… about John Kito's past… about how he saved someone from someone else in middle school" Shawn said "And the listener… his wife" Shawn said as his body stopped spasming, "That's it, John Kito told his wife, she knew the name… she knew. The killer is probably from John Kito's past and had to kill off the person that new the names" Shawn finished and Juliet nodded

"That makes more sense than Lassiter's accusation" Juliet said and Shawn laughed and Lassiter fume. Juliet continued, "Since she knew the name, she would be able to tell the police who they were" Juliet said and looked to Shawn, "No names popping up?"

Shawn looked like he concentrated, "No… the spirits aren't saying the names. They are telling me that they can't say anymore since of an Irishman's really poor aura" Shawn said and looked to the pissed off head detective and grinned

"I think they meant you Lassie"

"Enough goofing around. Do you see the damn names or not?" Lassiter almost barked out

"I already told you I can't, you need to take a chill pill or, better yet, a happy pill so the spirits could work properly" Shawn said ignoring Lassiter's weak comeback. Shawn said bye to Juliet and walked out of the house and called Gus

'Shawn did you get the names? Was it—?'

"Not exactly" Shawn said cutting Gus off

'What? Why not?'

"Unfortunately, the killer got to her before me. Surprisingly so did the detectives" Shawn said

'What?'

"Dude calm down. We should've known the killer would be after her. After all—"

'She knew the names… shit'

"Exactly"

'It's not your fault, so where are you staying for the night?'

Shawn thought about it, "Probably at the Psych Office… I'll do some research on the Kito's on my own" Shawn said

'Alright, I'm working on my presentation at my apartment, so call if it is only an emergency

"Alright" Shawn said

'I mean it Shawn'

Alright, alight, geez" Shawn said hanging up and walked to his bike. When he got to the bike he looked to the side to see Kaity and almost jumped

"Kaity…" Shawn said in shock as she would show up here

"Shawn are you sure your psychic?" she asked and Shawn looked at her like she was crazy

"Well duh" Shawn said but inside he knew she followed him meaning she heard Ms. Kito tell the story… and how he said he got it psychically, "You know you can't do anything when there are police around" Shawn said confident that she wouldn't be able to do anything. Kaity chuckled evilly and gently put her hand on Shawn's cheek making Shawn shiver in un-comfort

"I'm never going to change Shawn; get used to the fact that soon toy will be mine" she said before walking away. Shawn shivered before getting on his bike and bolted to the Psych Office. He ran into the building, slamming and locking the door behind him. Shawn pulled all the blinds down before looking around just to see if anything had been touched or moved since he and Gus were gone to be sure someone, meaning Kaity, wasn't in there. To his luck, everything looked fine to Shawn and started pacing. After a minute of pacing or so, Shawn called Gus

'Shawn, what is it? This better be important'

"Gus… it's about Kaity"

'Shawn… emergencies only'

"This is Gus" Shawn said and sighed out nervously

'What happened?'

"I ran into her… she had the nerve to touch my cheek. She also said in exact quotes, 'I'm never going to change Shawn; get used to the fact that soon toy will be mine'" Shawn said hearing Gus take a breath in

'Dude, that's messed up'

"What's scarier… she said that where I parked the bike" Shawn said

'So?'

Shawn sighed at his friend's confusion, "So, I parked the bike next to Ms. Kito's house, where she was killed"

'So the place was surrounded by police?'

"Exactly! She's escalating dude. I don't want to be alone. I'm even starting to fear going outside. Gus, come over to the Psych Office" Shawn said in a slightly freaked out tone, so not Shawn Spencer.

'I can't Shawn. I need to work on this project I have to do'

"Then bring it over and do it here"

'Ok…'

"And then we can—what did you say?" Shawn asked shocked that his friend actually said yes

'I said ok. I'm coming over. I don't think I like the thought of my best friend being alone when he is becoming psycho bait'

"Who does?"

That night, Shawn and Gus hung out at their private detective office, watching movies since Gus had finished the presentation in less than an hour prior to him coming over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day at the SBPD, Shawn and Gus walked in mid afternoon

"Thanks for last night dude, I owe you one" Shawn said and Gus shook his head as if saying 'no you don't'. Shawn ignored Gus's jester and walked to the Chief's office. Detective Lassiter, Juliet, the Chief, and his father were in there

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell us that you were going to talk about the case?" Shawn asked

"How did you know that?" Lassiter asked and Shawn rolled his eye and put his hand on his temple

"Psychic, Lassie. Psychic" Shawn said and Lassiter shook his head

"I'll believe that when pigs fly" Lassiter said and Shawn tempted to glare at him but sighed instead

"Yeah, so how's the case on your part?" Shawn asked and Juliet sighed and looked through a file

"We're still working on your psychic vision of John Kito saving someone from middle school from someone else that can possible have a grudge against him" Juliet said and Shawn smiled and nodded

"Good" he said and Henry looked to his son and his son's best friend

"Shawn, Gus. I need to speak to you alone" Henry said. Gus and Shawn looked to each other before looking at Henry and saw that he was serious, more than he has ever been before. Gus and Shawn silently followed him to a secluded room

"What's up dad?" Shawn asked and his dad sighed

"Do you remember?" he asked and Shawn was confused

"Remember what?" Shawn asked as Gus was also confused and Henry looked surprised for a second

"Never mind. I said nothing" Henry said about to leave when Shawn grabbed his wrist

"Remember what?" Shawn asked wanting to know

"Nothing Shawn" his dad said and Shawn gave him a skeptical look

"Nothing huh? I never seen you this serious over nothing before, right Gus?" Shawn asked and Gus couldn't help but nod and Henry sighed

"… Fine Shawn, something happened in the past. You and Gus were scared so much you would need therapy later in life. I made you forget. End of discussion" he said leaving. Gus looked to Shawn confused

"How can he make us, especially you, forget something?" Gus asked and Shawn sighed

"I have no clue… do you think it might have something to do with the case?" Shawn asked but that question was forgotten about when Shawn looked to his phone when it said he had a text message. Shawn looked at it and froze and handed it to Gus. Gus read it out loud

"'Shawn, it's me Kaity Kristo. You'll never get rid of me'… dude how did she get your number?" Gus asked shocked and Shawn shrugged

"…Like I know. Do you think you can block the number?" Shawn asked hopeful

"Sure" Gus said pushing some buttons and handed the phone back, "There"

"Thanks Dude, really" Shawn said

…

The next day, Shawn and Gus were in the Psych Office, Shawn bored and spinning in the wheeled chair

"What do you want to do today? You want to get Ice cream?" Shawn asked stopping the chair from spinning and Gus sighed

"No, sorry, I have to leave" Gus said and Shawn sat up

"Wait Gus... you can't leave" Shawn said with wide eyes

"The presentation is supposed to be presented today Shawn" Gus said, "I would be fired if I don't show"

"But what about Kaity? You can't possibly leave me when that Psycho is stalking me" Shawn whined out and Gus sighed and shook his head, "Then take me with you"

"No Shawn, my boss would not like if you showed up again. Remember what happened last time?" Gus asked and Shawn sighed

"Alright, I'll just go to SBPD to see Jules and see if they got any leads" Shawn said and Gus grabbed his wrist before he could leave

"You do know that I would go with you if I could. I hate the fact that I have to leave when that psycho is probably watching our every move" Gus said and Shawn shivered at the thought

"I know dud" Shawn said, "I'll see you later" he finished before leaving. He got on his bike and raced off down the street towards the SBPD. He caught something in the corner of his eye and pushed on the brakes and looked to the left side. There was a grassy field and around the middle of the grass field there was a black figure, in the shape of a person, stabbing a dead body. Shawn was at a loss of words and had wide eyes as the murderer looked up from the body and looked to him. The murderer didn't do anything for a few seconds before bolting away. Shawn got off of his bike and ran over to the body to notice the same marks on the body as John Kito and his wide. Shawn took out his phone and called Juliet

"Hey, Juliet, I have a really strong vision. I see someone being killed on Lapper Street. I see markings similar to those of the other victims" Shawn said

'We'll be right there'

Shawn hung up and quickly got on his bike and raced away. He drove back 5 minutes later, when the detectives showed up. He parked his bike and walked to the detectives. Lassiter walked to Shawn with a glare

"So tell me Spencer, where were you between 15-20 minutes ago?" Lassiter asked confusing Shawn

"The Psych Office, why?" Shawn asked and Lassiter smirked

"Then how did you know that someone was getting killed?" Lassiter asked and Shawn looked at him incredulously

"You can't be serious… I got the information from the spirits and they were more generous since I wasn't around you" Shawn said earning a growl from the head detective

"Shut up Spencer. This is serious"

"Says by the smirk on your face" Shawn said sarcastic earning a harsh glare

"Shut up. I got a complaint that some person was driving their bike around here 15 minutes ago and all the sudden it stops, then starts back up minutes later and leaves in a hurry. What do you have to say to that?"

"What I have to say is if is called 'riding' not 'driving'… and it wasn't me" Shawn said and Lassiter rolled his eyes

"You have a bike Spencer" Lassiter said smirking even more as he thinks he cornered the so called 'psychic'

"Right, I'm the only one with a bike in Santa Barbra" Shawn said in sarcasm, "Come on Lassie, for all we know it could've belonged to the killer" Shawn said and Lassiter groaned since he knew Shawn was right

"Damn it" Lassiter groaned out and Shawn sighed

"Lassie, why is it you still think I'm not psychic? That polygraph should have convinced you"

"Hard facts are the only thing that convinces me"

"Lie detectors are facts Lassie" Shawn said and Lassiter smirked

"That machine has problems" Lassiter said and Shawn rolled his eyes

"Yeah says the guy who used the same machine to tell me he'll shoot me repeatedly if I hurt Juliet" Shawn said and Lassiter pulled him close

"You didn't tell her, right?" Lassiter asked in almost a harsh whisper and Shawn smiled and patted the detective's shoulder

"Of course not Lassie" Shawn said walking over to the body where Juliet was

"You have anything?" Shawn asked and Juliet sighed

"The body belongs to Errika Lyzer" Juliet said and Shawn froze as the name, once again felt familiar

"Come again?" Shawn asked

"Errika Lyzer" Juliet said looking up at Shawn, "Are you getting anything?" she asked hopeful since they aren't getting anywhere

"No, not yet" Shawn said and froze as a memory popped into his mind; something Ms. Kito said about John Kito and a friend saving the same person from the same obsessive person. Shawn froze as his arm started spasming and flying all over the place. Lassiter looked to his like he was crazier than normal

"What the hell are you doing Spencer?" he asked and Shawn looked to his arm with wide eyes

"I'm not Lassie" Shawn said as his hand formed the hand gesture 'talking too much'. The hand went to Shawn's ear and started moving

"Woah…. John is that you?... Ok, ok….. Calm down" Shawn said and looked to Juliet and Lassiter, "Uhm… John Kito is talking through my hand… he is saying that he knows the victim…" Shawn said as his hand stopped moving

"And why would that be—" Lassiter started getting cut off by Shawn

"The stories!" Shawn yelled shocking the other detectives

"The stories?"

"Yeah… the same ones that John Kito told his wife. He wasn't the only one who saved the guy from some obsessive person. There were 2 or 3 more people…. I'm not sure. But I can see John Kito, Errika Lyzer… but the other two are blurry" Shawn said and Lassiter sighed

"So you're telling us that he and his friends saved someone and made the other person, who is most likely our killer, have a grudge against them?" Lassiter asked and Shawn looked to him

"The spirits told me Lassie, not me. Plus isn't it your work to see if it's true or not? Sometimes the spirits can be very tricky and deceive" Shawn said and Lassiter huffed at that

"Nice save Spencer, if this was a false lead I would've prosecute you as a fake" Lassiter said and Shawn groaned

"I AM psychic Lassie. Ask Gus, or better yet ask my dad, they had many experiences with me and my psychicness to say some of the time the spirits sometimes are rambunctious and giving me false leads. Though I could tell though" Shawn said

"Like when they said that one guy had been killed by a dinosaur?" Lassiter asked and Shawn rolled his eyes

"It was better than your assumptions; boating accident my ass" Shawn said and Lassiter growled

"You stupid fake psychic!" Lassiter said and Juliet sighed and intervened

"Detective Lassiter, he is psychic. He took the polygraph. Is it healthy for you to continue believing he's a fake?" Juliet asked and Lassiter huffed and looked to the side

"Whatever" Lassiter said as he and his partner were leaving

"See you Jules" Shawn said as she waved to him, "See you later Lassie-frass"

"Shut it Spencer" Lassiter said as they got into their car and left to go to the police department to do research on the new victim. Shawn sighed and looked at the body and saw the police taking it away for an autopsy. Shawn continued to stare at where the body was as every single policeman left, leaving him alone. Shawn was too deep in thought about wondering about the murders to realize he was alone. Shawn was about to leave when all the sudden he blacked out

"Ugh…" Shawn groaned when waking up. His head felt like it was on fire. Shawn tried to move but he felt his wrists tied together on the wall, "where am I?" Shawn whispered out

"You're with me" Shawn froze and looked forward to see Kaity Kristo and looked down

"…Shit" Shawn mumbled as she started to walk towards him


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So Shawn, now that you're here, you're mine" she said gently rubbing Shawn's cheek causing Shawn to shiver uncomfortably. Shawn shook his head to lose the hand on his cheek, but she grabbed the other side of the face preventing him to move. Shawn had wide eyes in fear as he saw her leaning in to him closer. She was going to… kiss him. Shawn let out the breath he held when she stopped as her cell phone rang. She growled and answered it when looking at her collar-ID

"What is it? I'm busy!" she barked out angrily walking towards the doorway, "What do you mean you can't find him?" she yelled slamming the door after she left. Shawn took the advantage to see what he had to deal with. His arms were bounded to the wall by really tight and strong rope. Shawn tried moving his arms, but couldn't get free. 5 minutes passed of Shawn struggling to get free to get him to realize that we couldn't… this rope was too strong. Shawn cursed under his breath as Kaity came back

"I'm leaving, Shawn. But we will continue where we left off when I get back" she said leaving and as soon as he was sure she left, Shawn continued to try to escape.

"Shit" Shawn mumbled and remembered he put his phone in his back pocket and tried to reach for it. After 3 minutes, Shawn finally got his phone. With his memory of how the phone worked, Shawn pushed the send button over Gus's cell phone number and put it on speaker phone

With Gus… He was at his pharmaceuticals job, presenting the presentation he worked so hard to complete in front of all his co-workers.

"Well with this you can see—" Gus said getting interrupted

_Beep beep beep_

"Will you excuse me?" Gus asked smiling and walked out of the meeting room. Frowning, Gus answered his phone

"What is it Shawn?" he asked in an irritated tone

'Gus!'

Gus could hear Shawn sigh

'Gus you don't know how glad I am that you answered'

"Shawn, I'm in the middle of the presentation, whatever this is it can wait. I'm going" Gus said about to hand up

With Shawn, He had wide eyes at what Gus said

'No Gus! Don't hang up…. Damn" Shawn said and called it again and it rang and rang until it went to voicemail. Next time he called, it just went straight to voicemail

"Damn Gus…" Shawn mumbled and thought of a time when he was a kid where his dad taught him how to get out of rope that was tied around his hands in many scenarios. Shawn quickly did what he learned when he was a kid and got out of the bondages. The sound of a car coming into the drive way made Shawn's blood run cold and stood up. Shawn ran over to the only window where ever he was being held and tried opening it, but it was stuck.

"Shawn, I'm back!"

"Shit…" Shawn said using all his strength to push the window open and the window gave in and opened. Hearing the doorknob jingle, Shawn quickly escaped through the window. Not even thinking about where he was, Shawn started running down the street. As he thought he ran far enough, Shawn slowed down to let his body catch its breath. Once it settled down, Shawn let out a sigh in relief as that could've turned out really, really bad. Not only was it the psycho stalker that kidnapped him, but she would've… Shawn shivered at the thought. He was glad he escaped, he didn't want to ever hurt his girlfriend, Juliet. He didn't want that psycho either. Shawn sighed again, and looked around to notice that he was close to the place where he parked his bike which was near the third victim. Shawn walked probably a good 15 minutes before reaching his bike. During that time he was very nervous. He was afraid of Kaity realizing he was gone and go out to find him. So every noise caused him to jump slightly. Shawn got onto his bike and took the keys out and started it. Shawn rode the bike to the Psych Office and got in and, like before, looked around to see if anyone has been here since he was gone. Small things were moved, but he knew it was Gus because of two things.

1) They were Gus's things that were moved and the only thing missing was the project

2) The items were moved in an organized fashion. Nothing a crazed obsessed stalker would do.

Noticing these, Shawn began to relax slightly and locked the entrances and windows and shut every all the blinds. Shawn sat down and froze as he continued to think of what would happen to him if he didn't escape Kaity's clutches. Shawn sighed out as he remembered Gus. He was slightly annoyed that Gus had ignored his calls but at the same time he felt slightly guilty that he had interrupted Gus from work. Shawn sighed and would wait until Gus would call him back.

A good 30 minutes passed before Gus called him back and Shawn looked to it. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen in those 30 minutes? Would Kaity find out that he called Gus to help him escape? What would've happened? Shawn shook the thought out of his mind and answered the phone

"Hey Gus"

'Hey I just got finished with the presentation, what is it that you needed?'

Shawn sighed out, "I would rather talk to you in person"

'Ok where are you?'

"Psych"

…

Once Gus got into the Psych Office, he saw Shawn sit on the wheeled chair staring at one spot on the floor

"Shawn?" Gus asked and Shawn almost jumped and slowly looked up to Gus

"Gus, I just wanted to thank you for answering my calls" Shawn said, sarcasm apparent in his voice and Gus sighed

"Shawn, this was important"

"Well so was this" Shawn said and Gus smirked

"You mean like the time you wanted to wear that batman costume so you could become a superhero?" Gus asked waiting for one of his best friend's famous comebacks but only received a slight glare

"This was important Gus" Shawn said in a serious tone causing Gus to be shocked. He had never seen Shawn this serious before

"What happened?" Gus asked concerned

"Well first on the way to the SBPD, I witnessed a murder, well technically an after murder killing. I called it in as a vision and it ended up being the third victim of the serial killer. Well I guess when everyone left the crime scene, I stayed behind thinking about the murders and blacked out… When I woke up I found out my arms are tied to the wall where that psycho is staying…" Shawn said and Gus took a second to absorb it in and had wide eyes

"What?"

"Kaity Kristo kidnapped me dude" Shawn said and Gus walked to him and hugged him

"Sorry. How did you escape?" Gus asked and Shawn sighed

"First time I'm actually 100% glad for one of my dad's lessons" Shawn said rubbing the back of his head and Gus sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gus asked

"Dude I tried but you didn't give me the chance before hanging up and turning your phone off" Shawn almost whined out

"I'm so sorry Shawn" Gus said feeling very guilty that he didn't even allow himself to hear his best friend out on the phone

"It's ok dude" Shawn said, "just never leave me by myself again" Shawn said

"I will, but there will be one day where I need to explain the presentation more. But other than that I will not leave you alone" Gus said and Shawn smiled slightly

"Thanks dude" Shawn said sitting up, "Oh and get this, the third victim was a friend of John Kito's" Shawn finished and Gus looked at him like he was crazy

"How in the world did you get over this that fast? I wouldn't be able to even think if I were you"

"That's why Gus. This case is first priority" Shawn said, "Did you wonder why I called you? Dad would overreact, it would distract the chief, Jules and Lassiter from the case"

"So?"

"So? I don't want to have someone else die from it" Shawn said and Gus sighed out

"Shawn I meant, you know you're the only one who can solve this case. If you're distracted then it's like you're handing the serial killer the victim on a silver platter" Gus said and Shawn laughed slightly

"No not really. Dad taught me how to work sufficiently through various distractions. One was a lion near me" Shawn said and Gus looked shocked

"Your father hired a lion tamer's lion to be near you for a lesson?" Gus asked confused and Shawn smirked

"Gus, don't be an overworked Lassiter. My dad put me in a lion's den at the zoo if I have to solve a case at the zoo" Shawn said and Gus looked beyond shocked and stunned

"That's messed up" Gus said and Shawn shrugged

"Anyways, the 3rd victim's body belonged to a female named Errika Lyzer" Shawn said and Gus froze and Shawn saw it

"You feel like you know her too?" Shawn asked and Gus nodded

"Friend of John Kito's?" Gus asked and Shawn nodded

"Isn't it weird that we feel like we know John Kito and his friend?" Shawn asked and Gus sighed

"Yes, but since you don't remember them or anything, it can't mean we know them right?"

"Right" Shawn almost hesitated

"Shawn don't worry, I'll be with you so Kaity won't be able to try a thing" Gus said and Shawn nodded and thanked him.

…

A couple of days later, Shawn was walking down the street to his motorcycle alone since Gus's bosses called him into work to explain the project from the presentation more. Shawn had let him go as it was his job. Also, Shawn was going to head to the SBPD where he knew not even someone as crazy as Kaity would even think of making a move. But right when he was about to get on his bike, a car had pulled up next to his. The window rolled down

"Hello Shawn" the driver said and Shawn froze in fear and turned to the car

"… Get the hell away from me Kaity!" Shawn said but of course she, stalker and all, ignored him

"I know" she said in the 'I know' tone

"What?" Shawn asked confused and she smirked

"I know you're not Psychic" she said and Shawn nervously started at her causing her to chuckle, "Yes Shawn, I know. You admitted it plenty of times when you know I stalked you. You're 'psychic visions' are things you seen and remember from the previous crime scenes. The 'stories' were told by Ms. Kito herself." She said and Shawn grew more nervous

"U-Uh…" Shawn was lost at words causing Kaity to laugh

"What do you expect from a stalker?" she asked and Shawn rolled his eyes

"Funny, the word 'stalker' comes behind the words, 'crazy', 'insane', 'psycho', 'demented', 'deranged'. The list continues" Shawn said and she rolled her eyes

"Cute Shawn, very cute. I'll tell you what. I won't tell the police that you're a fake if you agree to be my boyfriend" she said and Shawn froze as the first thought that ran though his mind was hurting Juliet to save himself, which was WAY out of the question.

"No way in hell" Shawn mumbled

"What was that?"

"No. Way. In. Hell" Shawn repeated slowly and Kaity smirked and laughed

"Fine, have it your way. Hope you like being convicted of fraud" she said driving away, Shawn looked to his bike and sighed

"I would rather hurt Juliet by she finding out that I'm not Psychic" Shawn said softly getting on his bike. But them something hit him. He took the polygraph and passed it with flying colors. Shawn had nothing to worry about and started his bike and went to the Santa Barbra Police Department. Shawn walked into the department like nothing was wrong like before. He walked into the middle of the room when he saw Kaity standing in front of Buzz, Lassiter, Juliet, the chief and his dad. They all were looking at some sort of piece of paper and Shawn walked to them

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Shawn asked happily as if nothing happened and they looked to him like he did something wrong and he frowned

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked and Lassiter turned the paper towards him. Shawn took it and looked at it. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as the picture was obviously him, without his helmet on his bike on his bike when he witnessed the killer stab the dead body of Errika Lyzer. The way the picture was formatted, it was like Shawn was almost staring at the camera, at the photographer… in this case Kaity Kristo

"So you had a 'psychic vision' of the third victim?" Lassiter asked and Shawn sighed

"Yes Lassie. That picture was obviously taken last week" Shawn said and Lassiter smirked

"Aha sure, check the date" Detective Lassiter said and sure enough at the bottom of the picture had the date of the day Shawn Spencer, Psychic Extraordinaire, called in the vision of the third victim

"I was looking at squirrels" Shawn said and huffed and smirked, "They were going at it"

"Shawn, the street where you said the victim was near is located right behind you in this picture" Juliet said and Shawn looked at the picture again

"And we highly doubt that you would just stop to look at squirrels. And what is the possibility that you would stop at the exact same spot as the third victim?" Lassiter asked and Shawn let the arm holding the picture drop down to his side. He really had nothing left to say about the picture but saw the looks on his coworkers' faces. The disappointed looks, the smirk on Lassiter's face

"Oh come on. You honestly can't believe that I'm not psychic" Shawn said smiling slightly but it fell when no one said anything, "I passed the polygraph"

"It was proven to have problems" the chief said and Shawn sighed out

"And it did take you a long time to answer that question" Juliet said and Shawn smiled

"Oh come on Jules. You know me. That was me raising Lassie's hopes that I'm fake and crush them down when I miraculously reveal that I'm the real deal. That I'm psychic" Shawn said grinning but the Chief didn't buy it

"Detective Lassiter" The chief said and Lassiter smirked

"My pleasure" Lassiter said taking his handcuffs out

"Shawn Spencer. You are under arrest for the suspicion of fraud" he said walking to his and pulled his arms behind him and started handcuffing him

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Lassiter finished handcuffing Shawn, Shawn smiled slightly

"I bet you are enjoying this huh Lassie? Too bad I really am Psychic" Shawn said and Lassiter growled slightly

"What part of right to remain silent don't you get?" Lassiter asked and Shawn smirked

"All of it. I mean the saying is saying to be silent, yet the wording says you don't exactly have to. And silent isn't in my dictionary"

"Shut up Spencer" Lassiter said rolling his eyes and started to take him to the holding cells. Shawn looked around to see Juliet's hurt face; Henry's obviously 'you disappointed me' face, the chief's regretful looking face. Shawn froze when looking to Kaity, who had the most evil smirk on her face. Shawn then had a confusing realization look but it was short lived as Lassiter took him to the cell and pushed him in without taking the handcuffs off. The cell's bed was almost wood stiff

"Hey Lassie? You forgot to take the handcuffs off" Shawn said and Lassiter smirked

"No I didn't fake" Lassiter said and Shawn sighed

"I'm psychic Lassie! The—"

"I don't care you fraud" Lassiter said and Shawn sighed

"I know you're mad because of the picture, but—" Shawn started and looked to the holding cell next to his, "Oh come on. Seriously? He gets the cell that has a comfy bed and handcuff free? He's suspected for murder, why am I treated worse?" Shawn asked and Lassiter ignored him and left. Shawn sighed and 5 minutes passed by when Henry went to him

"Hey Kid"

"Dad" Shawn said knowing what's coming

"Shawn" he said firmly and Shawn sighed

"I know, I know, 'you disappointed me again son'" Shawn said not even mimicking his dad's face and Henry sighed

"Alright Kid. Since you know that" Henry said and Shawn glared at him

"Dad" Shawn said firmly and Henry sighed

"What did you expect Shawn? You messed up and will have to deal with the consequences" he said and when his son didn't respond, he sighed and continued, "Shawn that girl—"

"Kaity" Shawn said and Henry looked stunned

"Kaity? As the one who, you know?" he asked and Shawn nodded

"She's still crazy. I told you. But Dad, why would she send me here when she's still obviously, you know?" Shawn asked and Henry sighed

"Why? You know her. Think Shawn" Henry said and Shawn thought about it and it hit him. The picture. If he was staring at the murderer and Kaity, who took the picture then…

"Shit" Shawn said doing a trick his dad thought him and his arms, still handcuffed, were now in front of him. Shawn then remembered something from his past

_1989_

_Shawn was being cornered by Kaity Kristo in the hallways of his middle school. Gus, John Kito, Errika Lyzer and their friend Matt Stacklen ran to him and pushed her away_

_"Get away from Shawn!" Gus said_

_"Yeah leave him alone" Errika said and Kaity growled and got pushed away by John_

_"You need help" John said and Kaity growled even more_

_"You will all regret this one day. I swear!" she yelled leaving and Shawn took in a deep breath and let it out in relief_

_"Thank you" Shawn said knowing that when he was being cornered, Gus left to go get help_

_"No problem, I'm John and these are my friends Errika and Matt" he said and Shawn smiled_

_"I'm Shawn and this is my best friend Gus"_

Present

Before Shawn could even think about that another memory popped into his mind

_1989_

_In class, the teacher let them play a game of hangman. Kaity went to the board and put 5 dash marks under the hangman and 2 under that and 4 under that. After many Guesses the puzzle turned out to be 'Shawn is mine' making Shawn sink deep into his seat afraid_

Shawn snapped his eyes opened. It was Kaity. She's the killer; killing the people who helped him in the past. That means…. Gus is on the list

"Shit!" Shawn said turning around grabbing the bars between him and his dad, "dad you have to let me out of here" he said and Henry shook his head

"Sorry Shawn, it's against my jurisdiction. You're on your own with this one" Henry said leaving and Shawn glared at the ground and sat down on the hard bed. He wasn't about to let Kaity kill his best friend. Shawn looked to the bed he was sitting on, it was so used that the part of a spring was popping out at the corner of the bottom right side of the stiff mattress. Shawn quickly pulled it out and quickly ran to the lock of the door to the cell. Using a trick his dad taught him he unlocked the door with the spring and walked out. When Shawn walked to corner of the department, he mentally sighed as he saw police everywhere. He wouldn't be able to get out of this place without them seeing him. Shawn jumped when feeling a hand on his left shoulder and looked behind him to see Buzz

"…Buzz"

"…Shawn" Buzz said in more of a officer tone than a friend tone and Shawn sighed

"Buzz… I'm psychic. I am. I have a vision that Gus is going to be in trouble. That the killer is after him" Shawn said truthfully and sincerely that Buzz believed him

"I trust you Shawn" Buzz said smiling and Shawn smiled slightly

"Thanks" Shawn said reaching into his pocket and got out his motorcycle keys, "Is my bike still where I left it?" Shawn asked hoping it wasn't impounded yet.

"It should be; how do you plan getting passed the detectives?" Buzz asked and Shawn smirked

"Do you even know me Buzz? I'm going to wing it" Shawn said and Buzz chuckled but then frowned

"There is no way you would be able to get passed them" Buzz said and looked to his desk and smirked as there was a cake for another newbie's birthday and turned to Shawn, "I know what to do, you stay here and you'll know when to go" Buzz said walking to his desk.

Shawn was wondering what Buzz was going to do. Buzz walked over to the head detective Lassiter to ask him something when he 'accidentally' tripped over something. The cake that was in Buzz's hands flew directly into Lassiter's suit. Shawn watched with his jaw dropped. Buzz was brave.

"McNabb!" Lassiter yelled taking some of the cake off of his suit and threw it at him but Buzz dodged it. Right at the same time, the chief came out to see what all the commotion was about and the cake Buzz dodged hit her

"Detective Lassiter!" the chief yelled and Lassiter froze

"This is all McNabb's fault" Lassiter said and Buzz smiled nervously

"Sorry Chief, I accidentally tripped over something" he said and turned, but this time he really did slip and knocked Lassiter into Juliet, getting cake on her.

"Officer, you are not allowed to walk and carry cake at the same time anymore" Juliet said and he smiled nervously at her angry tone

Shawn took the distracted chief and detectives to his advantage and quickly bolted to the door. As Juliet and Lassiter were trying to get the cake off, the chief went to the bathroom. Henry walked up to Lassiter and tapped him on the shoulder

"Detective?"

"Not now Henry" Lassiter said annoyed

"Detective" Henry said in his firm 'you better listen to me' tone and caught Lassiter's attention

"What?" Lassiter asked and Henry pointed to the exit. Lassiter looked to the door to see the exiting Shawn Spencer and instantly grew beyond enraged

"Spencer!" Lassiter yelled running after him, but right when he got to the door he heard the motorcycle leave at a fast pace causing him to groan and growl

"Great, now he is going to head out of town!" Lassiter said and Henry walked to him

"I don't think he is Detective" Henry said and Lassiter looked to him

"He did it before, why is now any different?" Lassiter asked not believing Henry

"Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps he was still handcuffed. Do you think my son is that stupid enough to drive that death trap of a machine handcuffed just to get out of town?" Henry asked sarcastic in the beginning of the sentence.

"Yes I do" Detective Lassiter said and Henry sighed

"Without his helmet?" Henry said holding his son's helmet, "No, something is going on" Henry finished and Buzz walked to them

"He told me he had a vision of the killer going after Gus" Buzz said and Lassiter glared at him

"And you believed him?" Lassiter asked appalled at the officer would believe someone who has been lying to the whole department for more than 6 years about being psychic.

"Yes I do. I know he told the truth" Buzz said and before Lassiter could say anything Henry spoke up

"…I know where he is going" Henry said

"Where?" Lassiter asked confused

"Gus's apartment" Henry said and Lassiter rolled his eyes

"Not you too"

"Yes me to" Henry said and sighed "We need to get over there now" he said in his famous 'that's an order' tone. Lassiter grabbed Juliet and walked out of the department. Henry looked to Buzz

"Thanks for believing me son" Henry said and Buzz smiled

"No problem. I'm like a human lie detector" Buzz said and Henry looked to him shocked

"You know?" Henry asked and Buzz continued to smile

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Spencer" Buzz said and Henry smirked and left to the detective's car.

Henry, Lassiter, and Juliet got into Lassiter's car and started heading over to Gus's apartment

With Shawn, he was trying to keep the bike steady as he reached at least 80 miles per hour. It was proven hard with the small distance between his hands that the handcuffs had. One sharp turn, caused Shawn to lose his balance and his bike flew from under him. Shawn landed in a bush as his bike flew across the street into a pole. Bystanders rushed to Shawn and helped him up

"Are you ok?" one man asked. Without answering, Shawn ran down the street. Nothing will stop him from getting to Gus. Shawn took his phone out of his pocket and quickly called Gus

"Gus please pick up" Shawn mumbled

'Hello?'

"Gus! Thank god you answered. Where are you?" Shawn asked frantically

'My apartment why? What's wrong?'

"Ok I'm heading over there" Shawn said

'What's wrong?'

"It's—"

'Wait someone is at the door'

"Wait Gus don't answer the—" Shawn said getting cut off by a scream from the other line and Shawn was beyond nervous

"Gus? Gus? Buddy?" Shawn asked and the other line hung up and Shawn bit his lip, "Shit" he said running faster

With Gus, Gus was now unconscious on the ground of his apartment where Kaity Kristo was standing over him. Hearing the oh-so-familiar frantic voice calling for Gus from the cell phone, Kaity stomped on the phone cutting the line off and looked to Gus

"You're the last one, and Shawn would be mine; mine forever"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**__

With Lassiter, Juliet and Henry

Lassiter was driving towards Gus's apartment when Henry looked out of his window and had wide eyes

"Detective, stop the car" Henry said and Lassiter knew he didn't want to go against Henry and stopped the car. Lassiter turned around to ask why he had to stop when Henry got out. Lassiter and Juliet looked at each other before getting out

"Why did you make me stop?" Lassiter asked and Henry ignored him. Instead, Henry walked over to the side where he saw his son's bike was crashed at a pole. Lassiter and Juliet walked over to Henry and saw what he saw

"Is that Shawn's bike?" Juliet asked and Henry nodded

"By the looks of it, he tried to turn on this street and lost control and crashed into this pole" Lassiter said and Henry froze. Before Henry could say anything, Lassiter took his police badge out and held it up to the people who were close to the pole and bike

"Detective Lassiter of the SBPD, can anyone tell me what happened here?" Lassiter asked in his famous hard police tone and one man walked up to him

"Uhm… some guy was pushing his bike around 100 miles per hour and lost control when turning and crashed into the pole" he said and someone else stepped in

"He was thrown from his bike before the crash. I helped him up to notice he had no helmet and his hands were handcuffed together" he said and Henry walked to him

"Was he ok?" Henry asked almost too fast; he was extremely worried about his son.

"I don't know… he ran off the second I asked him" the man said and sighed, "did he escape the police and wanted to get out of town?"

Henry was angry and was tempted to ask, 'why does everyone think my son is that stupid?' but he settled for 'that is strictly police matter'. Henry walked to the car and got in

"Lassiter, call McNabb to come and pick Shawn's bike up" Juliet said before she too got in the car. Lassiter called McNabb and told him to pick the bike up and got into the car. He drove off towards Gus's apartment.

"Hey at least he's ok, I mean he continued to go to Guster's apartment" Lassiter said to Henry's uneasiness

"You can't tell that" Henry said sighing, "even if he broke his leg, it wouldn't have stopped him from getting to his best friend" Henry finished and Lassiter knew it was true. Shawn might be very annoying, but he was loyal to his friends.

With Shawn, after a fearful 3 minutes of him running as fast as he forced his body to go, Shawn finally got to the apartment. Running up the flight of stairs to Gus's apartment, Shawn noticed the door was opened. Having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Shawn walked into the apartment. Shawn bit his lip to force himself into the kitchen and heard commotion in the backroom. Shawn grabbed a knife on the counter and began walking to the backroom. The sight made his blood boil; his best friend was getting his wrists tied and had a rope around his neck

"You psycho deranged lunatic, get the hell away from Gus!" Shawn yelled and Gus and Kaity looked to him, Kaity with an unimpressed look as Gus with happiness but confusion to why Shawn was in handcuffs. Kaity's expression changed to happiness

"Oh but Shawn, I'm getting rid of him so we could be together like we always wanted" she said like the two equally wanted to be together but sacrificed must be made.

"Really? Is this proof enough that I don't ever want a fucking psycho like you?" Shawn said incredulously and at the same time pointed to the handcuffs around his wrists, "I told you even if you told the police I wasn't psychic and have me arrested, like you just did earlier, I would never be with you" Shawn said and Gus looked shocked

"She told?"

"Yes" Shawn said in a sigh, "But I had to escape. I figured it all out. Kaity, you killed John Kito and Errika Lyzer because they protected me from you in middle school" Shawn said and Gus had wide eyes

"So it was true" Gus said and Shawn nodded and continued

"You also killed John Kito's wife once she remembered the names so she wouldn't be able to out you as the killer. You've been following me around so of course you would've known she knew the names. And Gus… he protected me from you countless times. So he was on your list. He hung around me all the time so you know I would refuse your blackmail and got me arrested so we could be apart and you could kill him like the rest" Shawn said and Kaity clapped with a smirk

"…Wow Shawn, I have to give you credit. I think you really are Psychic" she said looking down at her own knife, "but since I can't have you, nobody can" she said charging at him with the knife. Shawn quickly blocked the knife with his own knife and Kaity pushed him to the wall

"Gus… you go get Lassiter and Juliet. They should be here soon" Shawn said and Gus quickly escaped the rope and ran out of the room to get the detectives

3 minutes passed of the constant struggle to block the knife. Shawn was slowly losing energy and Kaity smirked

"I'm stronger than before, aren't I Shawn?" Kaity said and Shawn growled

"Shut up" Shawn said and heard a faint sound of the front door opening and very quiet footsteps, "Admit everything" Shawn said and Kaity smirked

"Fine, if it'll make you happy. I killed John Kito, his wife, and Errika Lyzer but failed at killing Gus and you for now" she said

"Thanks" Shawn said grinning confusing Kaity

"What?" she asked and the door opened

"Freeze!" Lassiter yelled aiming his gun at her and she growled at Shawn

"You tricked me!" she yelled and Shawn smiled

"Usually my specialty" Shawn said and Kaity got up still holding the weapon

"Put the weapon down now!" Lassiter said and she slowly dropped the weapon, "you are under—" Lassiter started but he realized his handcuffs were missing

"Lassie" Shawn said holding his wrists up and Lassiter sighed

"O'Hara" Lassiter said and she walked to him, "Arrest her for the murders of Kito, Kito's wife and Lyzer and the attempted murders of Spencer and Guster" he said and she nodded going to her and started handcuffing her

"…Where is Guster?" Lassiter asked as he was taking the handcuffs off of Shawn and Shawn looked confused

"What do you mean? He left the apartment at least 5 minutes ago. He would've ran into you" Shawn said and Juliet shook her head

"Shawn we didn't see him" Juliet said and a shrill laughing filled the room, shrill and creepy. Everyone looked to Kaity as she looked to Shawn

"Do you think this is over Shawn?"

Shawn looked shocked as she stared at him with an evil smirk and Lassiter growled

"Shut up! O'Hara get her out of here!" Lassiter said but was cut off by Shawn putting an arm to his chest

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked and she sighed and smiled

"It's not over, I'll escape"

Shawn didn't take it, if this was about her escaping then why would she laugh when he asked where Gus was?

__'What do you mean you can't find him?'__

That memory popped into Shawn's mind and Shawn thought of how did she know where John Kito, his wife and Errika Lyzer were if she was stalking him?

"There was another person" Shawn said still thinking and confused Lassiter

"What?" Lassiter asked and Shawn had wide eyes

"There was another person!" Shawn almost yelled running out of the room yelling Gus's name. Lassiter was about to run after him when he looked to Juliet

"Put her in the back of the car" Lassiter said

"Right" she said as they both were leaving with the prime suspect of the murders

Shawn ran outside and looked around for Gus

"Gus!" Shawn yelled looking around to spot anything that wasn't ordinary. His eyes stopped at the Blueberry. The driver's door was fully opened. This was so unlike Gus, even if he was being kidnapped, since he always set the alarm even if the two were in the car. He wouldn't even leave the door to his 'precious company car' open. Shawn didn't take any time and ran to the car and saw the car keys located on the driver's seat; another thing Gus wouldn't do as he would have a death grip on the keys and let go for nothing. Shawn looked closer to the keys and saw there was a piece of paper underneath them. Shawn took the note and didn't see that the detectives and his dad were walking to him. Shawn threw the note down and got in the car. The second he shut the door, he turned the car on and zoomed out of the apartment's parking lot.

The detectives saw this and wondered what had happened when a piece of paper was flying from the car dust trail and attacked Lassiter in the face. Lassiter pulled it off and glared at the paper as it was in fault for all his life problems. Before Lassiter could rip it, Juliet took it and started reading it to her partner and her boyfriend's dad  
><em><br>_'Shawn, I have your best friend. Come to Camp Tikihama alone or he dies'__


End file.
